LOVESICK
by dobelkims
Summary: "Ketika kepercayaanmu hanya berbeda tipis dengan kebodohanmu."


**LOVESICK**

 **Cast : Kaisoo**

 **Author: dobelkims**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Ansgt**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Gender Switch**

-KAI POV-

Sakit? Sebenarnya apa definisi yang benar tentang sakit? Selama ini yang aku tau sakit hanya akan terasa pada anggota badan mu yang terluka. Namun banyak orang berasumsi bahwa sakit juga bisa dirasakan pada hatimu, pada perasaanmu. Mungkin ini sedikit naïf, tapi aku belum pernah merasakan rasa sakit itu. Yang ada hanya rasa bahagia. Ya, bahagia yang ditimbulkan dari orang terkasihmu.

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan, tapi percaya atau tidak, selama itu pula aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit dengannya. Ah ya, kau bisa menyebut namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Dia orang yang selama lima tahun belakangan ini menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu membuatku bahagia. Senyumnya, candanya, dan wajahnya semua bagai candu bagiku. Aku sangat mencintainya bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dibenakku untuk menyakitinya, membuatnya bersedih, menangis dan marah kepadaku. Tidak, membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup.

Selama lima tahun aku berusaha memendam egoku. Aku berusaha bersabar menghadapi sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Terkadang ia bersikap manis dan manja kepadaku, hal yang sukses membuat hatiku berbunga bunga dan merasa sangat bahagia. Namun, tak jarang juga ia bersikap dingin, keras kepala dan cuek. Jika kau bertanya 'apakah aku pernah marah dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu?' dengan tegas aku menjawab, tidak. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan. Bagaimana aku bisa marah dengannya sedangkan dialah sumber kebahagiaanku?

Sebenarnya aku sikap seperti itu karena aku sangat takut kehilangannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar ia tetap bertahan disisiku, aku akan mengalah demi apa yang ia inginkan, sekalipun itu adalah hal yang bisa membuat hatiku sakit… Ah koreksi, tidak aku tidak pernah merasa sakit jika apa yang diinginkannya bisa memuaskan hatinya dan membuatnya bahagia. Bukankah sudah kukatakan dia adalah sumber kebahagiaanku? Jika dia bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia.

Namun aku sadar… aku sadar bahwa ia mulai bosan dengan hubungan ini, ia mulai bosan membalas pesanku, ia mulai bosan mengangkat telponku, ia mulai bosan bertemu denganku. Bahkan ia mulai bosan untuk mencintaiku…

Suatu hari aku pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sebuah coffeshop. Senyumku mengembang saat melihat wajahnya yang begitu bahagia karena bercanda dengan seseorang. Awalnya aku berfikir bahwa seseorang dihadapannya ini hanyalah teman nya. Tapi senyum bahagia ku perlahan terganti dengan senyuman miris, seakan mengasiani diriku sendiri. Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya. apakah kau berani mengecup kening seorang lelaki ditempat umum jika dia HANYA temanmu? Lalu menurutmu, apakah lelaki yang memngusap pelan punggung seorang wanita lalu mengecupnya lembut bisa dikatakan HANYA berteman dengan wanita itu? Sekarang kau pasti bertanya, apakah aku sudah merasakan sakit yang sebenarnya? Dan aku masih menjawabnya dengan _tidak_ . kenapa? Rasa cintaku begitu besar kepadanya dan aku sangat mempercayainya. Walaupun kenyataan yang aku hadapi sekarang adalah ia bermesraan dengan lelaki lain dibelakangku.

Entah apa yang menyeret kaki ku untuk menghampiri meja mereka. "Kyungsoo.." panggilku lembut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya yang bulat itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat melihatku dihadapannya. Ah.. mata itu, betapa aku merindukannya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutannya. "bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah membalas pesan dariku? Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu.." aku mengatakannya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, tak ada sedikit pun nada yang menunjukkan kemarahan atau sakit didalamnya.

"Apa selama ini kau mencari kebahagiaan lain?" aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat saat mengatakannya. "Aku minta maaf jika kebahagiaan yang aku berikan belum cukup untukmu. Maafkan aku jika kau merasa bosan dengan hubungan kita. Maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman. Seandainya kau tau bahwa aku seperti itu hanya ingin kau selalu disisiku, bahagia bersamaku. Aku takut sekali jika aku kehilanganmu. Tapi ternyata…."

Ucapan ku terhenti, aku memandang lelaki yang duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia diam memperhatikanku dengan pandangan… bersalah? Ntah lah aku tidak peduli. Aku tersenyum menatap lelaki tersebut lalu kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo. "Apakah lelaki ini bisa menjamin kebahagiaan yang lebih dari yang kuberikan untuk mu? Jika iya, maka aku akan mundur. Aku menyerah karena ternyata ada yang lebih membuatmu bahagia… kau ingat kan bahwa kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku? Jika kau bahagia maka aku juga akan bahagia, meskipun kebahagiaanmu bukan berasal dariku. Sesederhana itu Kyungsoo.."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya yang sedari tadi menahan airmata pun tak sanggup lagi membendungnya. Air mata itu berhasil turun ke pipi halusnya. "Kai.. aku… ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan… aku—

"sstt… jangan menangis.." ucapku sambil mengusap lembut pipinya. "Bukankah ini kebahagiaanmu? Aku tidak marah dan aku juga tidak membencimu. Bagaimanapun kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Aku tak berhak melarangmu… tetapi kyungsoo… bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Apa itu Kai?" jawabnya dengan suara serak. "Mau kah kau berbagi kebahagiaanmu denganku? Maksudku, jika kau bisa berbagi dengan menceritakan hari hari menyenangkan yang kau lalui dengan lelaki ini Kau bisa datang padaku untuk berkeluh kesa. Aku selalu ada dan terbuka untukmu. Membayangkan kau bercerita sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku sudah menjadi kebahagiaan kecil untuuku. Mau kah kau Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya membuat air matanya kian deras mengalir. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Iya.. kai.. aku.. mau.. jika itu membuatmu bahagia…."

Tuhan sepertinya ingin menunjukkan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Iya, rasa sakit yang benar benar membuatku terpuruk, rasa sakit yang benar benar membuatku hancur.

Bukan, ini bukan tentang Kyungsoo yang mulai bosan denganku dan tidak mencintaiku lagi. Bukan juga tentang Kyungsoo yang selingkuh dibelakangku dan mulai menemukan kebahagiaannya –menurutku. Tapi ini tentang sebuah kebodohan. Ya, KEBODOHANKU.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu-aku mendapati kyungsoo berselingkuh- aku menjalankan hari hariku dengan hampa tak ada senyuman sedikitpun yang terpatri diwajahku. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku kini telah menjadi milik orang lain dan entahlah… bodohnya aku merelakannya. Aku sempat menyesal dengan keputusan itu, namun aku teringat. Bukankah lelaki itu kebahagiaan untuk kyungsoo? Jika lelaki itu bisa membuat kyungsoo bahagia, otomatis aku juga bahagia melihatnya. Ah iya… kau bodoh Kim Jongin.

Hingga pada suatu hari, aku baru bisa memegang kembali hp ku setelah seharian aku disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor yang menggunung. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dan senyumku langsung mengembang saat mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

 _Kai, bisakah kau ke apartementku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu.._

 _Kyungsoo._

aku mengerutkan keningku. Astaga! Kyungsoo mengirim pesan ini jam dua siang dan aku baru membacanya sekarang? Jam delapan malam. Sekali lagi, Kim Jongin kau bodoh! Aku langsung berlari mengeluari apartementku menuju parkiran mobil. Astaga sudah berapa jam Kyungsoo menungguku? Apakah dia akan marah? Apakah dia akan kecewa? Apakah dia akan tetap menunggu? Dan apa yang ingin diperlihatkannya padaku? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada didalam otakku, hingga dengan tak sabarnya aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. _Kyungsoo tunggu aku._

 _I_ ***

Gelap… itulah hal yang pertama menyapa penglihatanku saat memasuki apartement Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi aku sudah menekan bel berkali-kali namun tak kunjung dibukakan pintu. Namun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk dengan sendirinya, mengingat aku mengetahui password pintu kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.." panggilku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah. Aku menatap sekelilingku dengan heran. Kenapa lampunya belum dinyalakan dan jendela pun belum ditutup, padahal ini sudah malam. Apakah kyungsoo sedang tidak disini? Tapi bukan kah kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk datang kemari? Ah iya… kyungsoo menyuruhmu datang kesini jam dua siang Kai, bukan malam!

Ceklek… aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Suasana nya tidak berbeda jauh dengan ruang tengah, gelap dan jendelanya belum ditutup. Namun aku dapat menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin dan membelakangiku. Aku melangkahkan kaki mengarah ke ranjangnya. _Maafkan aku Soo kau tertidur karena menungguku._

Dengan perlahan aku naik keatas kasur dan menggoyanggakn bahunya pelan. "Soo… aku sudah datang. Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku hm?"

Hening, tak ada tanggapan.

"Soo…" aku membalikkan badannya perlahan.

"SOO?! KYUNGSOO?!" mataku terbelalak saat melihat darah yang sudah mengering dipergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan badannya sudah dingin. Ya Tuhan ada apa ini?! "kyungsoo!" aku terus menepuk nepuk pipinya, menggoyangkan badannya namun tak ada reaksi. Air mataku mulai berjatuhan mengenai kening Kyungsoo. Saat aku hendak mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo, aku melihat sepucuk surat yang digenggamnya ditangan yang nadinya tersayat itu. Aku menyandarkan tubuh lemas Kyungsoo didadaku dan mengambil surat tersebut.

DEAR MY LOVELY KIM JONGIN

Dada ku sesak saat membaca tulisan didepan surat tersebut. Dengan bergetar akupun membaca isi suratnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Kai. Kau tau itukan? Jika kau sering berkata bahwa aku adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu maka hal itu pun terjadi padaku. Kai kebahagiaanmu adalah hal yang paling utama yang ingin aku lihat dan rasakan. Mengetahui alasan kau tersenyum dan tertawa karenaku adalah hal kecil yang membahagiakanku._

 _Selama lima tahun ini kita bersama, aku tau kau selalu sabar menghadapi sikap ku yang berubah-ubah. Kau tidak pernah marah bahkan mengalah dengan sikapku itu. Kau selalu menuruti keinginanku, kau tidak pernah berkata 'tidak' padaku. Awalnya aku merasa bahagia karena memiliki kekasih yang sangat pengertian sepertimu. Namun.. akhir akhir ini aku mulai berpikir… apakah sikap mu seperti itu memang karena kau menyayangi dan mencintaiku? Atau… justru karena kau mulai bosan denganku? Kau malas berdebat denganku sehingga kau meng-iyakan semua keinginanku, kau mulai bosan melihatku yang marah dan cuek kepadamu sehingga kau lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan mencari aman? Kau tau? Pemikiran ini membuatku dilemma._

 _Entah tiba-tiba hal bodoh berhasil menguasai pikiranku. Aku sengaja tidak membalas pesan mu, tidak mengangkat telpon mu dan juga tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Semua itu aku lakukan hanya semata mata ingin membuktikan bahwa aku telah salah menilai sikapmu. Tapi pada kenyataannya? Aku berharap dengan sikapku itu kau bisa marah atau mencemaskan ku. Aku berharap kau melakukan inisiatif untuk datang padaku dan meminta penjelasn. Tapi nyatanya? Kau diam. Kau pasrah Kai. Bukan kah aku jadi berfikir bahwa kau mulai bosan dengan ku?_

 _Hingga hari itu tiba, kita tak sengaja bertemu di coffeshop. Aku datang bersama Chanyeol, sahabatku. Sebenarnya aku telah melihatmu saat sebelum kau masuk ke coffeshop tersebut. Lagi-lagi hal bodoh atau bisa dikatakn gila menguasai pikiranku. Aku nekat mencium keningnya tepat dihadapanmu. Dan….. apa yang aku dapatkan Kai? Aku pikir kau akan marah dan menarikku pergi dari sana. Tapi.. dengan tenangnya kau malah tersenyum dan dengan mudahnya melepaskan aku dengannya._

 _Kai, tidakkah kau tau saat itu juga hatiku terasa hancur? Aku ingin kau memperjuangkan aku Kai, aku ingin kau mempertahankan aku… bukan dengan cara kau melepaskan ku begitu saja…_

BODOH! BODOH KIM JONGIN! KAU BODOH! Aku menangis dengan kerasnya, nafasku sesak, tenggorokanku tercekat dan dadaku sakit. Oh Tuhan kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Aku membalik surat itu, ternyata masih ada lanjutan dari isinya.

 _Kai jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku bosan dengan mu, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Kai. Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu, aku merasa bahagia berada disisimu. Tapi sikapmu kepadaku… seakan akan kau tidak tertarik untuk memperjuangkanku… Kai percayalah apa yang aku lakukan hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu kepadaku. Tapi.. nihil Kai. Kau tidak bertindak atau bahkan pasrah dengan sikapku._

 _Aku putus asa, aku bingung harus melakukan apalagi.. terlebih kau sudah melepaskanku dengan lelaki lain… pikiranku kacau.. dan satu satunya cara yang terlintas dibenakku adalah ini._

 _Hal yang paling aku takutkan terucap dari bibir mu adalah "Aku sudah bosan denganmu, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi… jadi sebelum aku mendengar kata itu, lebih baik aku berakhir begini._

 _Satu hal yang harus kau ingat Kai, selama lima tahun menjalani hubungan denganmu, aku tidak pernah merasa bosan, aku selalu merasa bahagia. Aku selalu nyaman berada dipelukan mu. Karena aku mencintaimu Kai, aku sangat mencintaimu…_

Aku memeluk tubuh yang kini mulai mendingin dan lamas dihadapanku. Dadaku rasanya sakit sekali hingga untuk menarik nafas saja aku susah.

"Kyungsoo kau salah sayang kau salah.. aku tidak pernah bosan dengan mu, tidak pernah. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulusnya hingga aku sendiri takut membuatmu terluka… Kyungsoo maaf kan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…. Kyungsoo.. maafkan aku sayang.. maafkan aku yang bodoh ini…"

Dulu aku tidak mengetahui definisi kata _sakit_ dengan baik, karena aku selalu merasakan kebahagiaan. Lalu sekarang setelah hal bodoh yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu, bisa kah seseorang mendefinisikan kata bahagia kepadaku? Aku mohon, karena aku sudah lupa bagaimana menjalani hidup dengan bahagia sejak kematian Kyungsoo. Hidup ku hampa, hidupku menyedihkan dan hidupku menyakitkan setelahnya.

END.

annyeong^^ dobelkims imnida :D

mengingat saya sangatlah newbie didunia per-ff-an jadi mohon untuk reviewnya ya readernim semua, kkkkkkk~


End file.
